I Really Really Like You!
by IChikaze Kimi
Summary: Hinata, gadis manis yang lembut dan sopan di hadapan semua orang kecuali Uchiha Sasuke. Dia akan berubah menjadi gadis tsundere dengan jurus andalannya 'Jyuuken'/ "Jangan harap Uchiha Sialan! Dasar playboy Brengsek! Jyuuken!"/"Nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku lho "/"Tentu saja ada! Jauhi Sasuke-kun!"/Bad Summary!/ RnR please/Twoshot!/LAST CHAP IS UP TO DATE MINNA
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke-kun~"

"Ohh pangeranku~"

Gadis manis itu mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat dan sebuah perempatan siku-siku sangat tercetak jelas di dahinya. Dengan tenang ia bangkit dari kursi lalu berjalan anggun menuju kelas sebelah walaupun aura membunuh yang ia keluarkan sangat mencekam dan membuat orang-orang di sekitar menjadi bergidik ngeri. Sesampainya di kelas sebelah yang menganggu konsentrasinya, ia sudah disuguhi sebuah pemandangan menjijikkan yang sering dilihat bahkan selalu ia lihat semenjak bersekolah di Konoha High School.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan model rambut mencuat ke belakang kini sedang menggoda kedua gadis genit yang merupakan anggota Fansclub pemuda tampan tersebut. Onyx hitam pemuda itu sedikit terkejut melihat—"Hei, Hyuuga Hinata~ Mau ikut bermain?~" Dan sekali lagi, ulah playboy tampan itu sudah membangkitkan aura super membunuh dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang ia akui cukup mencekam. Kedua gadis di samping pemuda itu pun langsung ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya "Uchiha, jangan lakukan aksi menjijikkanmu itu di sekolah! Terutama saat aku sedang fokus belajar!"

Bukannya takut, Sasuke malah berseringai mendengar ultimatum dari Hinata "Oh ya? Kau cemburu~ Tenang saja, kalau kau mau ikut akan kuladeni." kemudian berjalan santai ala Playboy menuju pintu kelas, tempat dimana sang _Kouhai_ berdiri. Tatapan membunuh pun dilayangkan untuk Sasuke tapi sekali lagi,

Dia sudah kebal...

"Jangan harap Uchiha sialan! Dasar playboy brengsek! JYUUKEN!"

BUUGH! Tapi tidak untuk yang satu itu.

* * *

 **I Really Really Like You!**

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO^^**

 **THIS STORY? ALWAYS MINE MINNA^^**

•

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance ; Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : SasuHina slight SasuSaku slight KakaSaku**

•

 **WARNING! : EYD ERROR, GAJE, TYPOS, OOC, DE EL EL**

 **SO, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Enjoy This Fict, Minna^^**

* * *

Sasuke mendecih sebal ketika Hinata berbalik menuju kelas dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan, sedangkan dirinya harus mengalami sakit di bagian punggung dengan tidak elite. Sialan! Kenapa wanita itu kuat sekali sih?! Akh, Sasuke kau melupakan satu fakta bahwa Hyuuga Hinata itu mempunyai 2 kepribadian. Kepribadian dirinya yang anggun, lembut, sopan hanya ditunjukkan pada khalayak umum sedangkan kepribadian Tsundere khusus ditunjukkan untuk Sasuke seorang. Hinata sangatlah penuh misteri dan sulit ditebak, hal itulah yang membuat seorang Uchiha sepertinya tertarik dan ingin mengetahui sampai sejauh mana gadis seperti Hinata bisa menutup diri.

"...ke-kun? Sasuke-kun?!" Sayup-sayup suara cempreng kedua gadis yang menemaninya mulai membawanya kembali ke alam sadar, dengan kasar Sasuke menyingkirkan salah satu tangan gadis itu kemudian beranjak pergi. Dia sedang badmood sekarang, pikirannya kacau 'Kenapa gadis tsundere itu bisa membuatku gila sih?!' pikir Sasuke kesal seraya mengacak surai ravennya frustasi. Melewati sebuah cermin, Sasuke langsung merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit kusut karena sang Tsundere Kouhai, beruntung siswa yang datang ke sekolah masih sedikit jadi harga diri Sasuke tidak hancur, apa kata dunia kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke dikalahkan seorang gadis Hyuuga hanya dengan satu pukulan?! Bisa-bisa popularitasnya menurun drastis!

Sasuke akui Hinaga cukup kuat untuk ukuran seorang remaja, pukulannya seperti kekuatan 1800 gajah, wajah manis yang selalu berekspresi marah padanya, tingkah polos dan keras kepala, suka menutup diri, dan sebuah kata yang merupakan ciri khas-nya, benar-bebar sangat mirip dengan—

DEG!

Tiba-tiba pemuda dengan onyx kelam itu teringat sesuatu, seseorang yang merupakan bagian dari masa lalu nya, seseorang yang pernah mewarnai hari-hari nya, seseorang yang juga menghancurkan hatinya menjadi berkeping-keping dalam sesaat, seorang gadis Tsundere seperti Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang pernah mengacaukan dunianya, gadis yang

... Ingin Sasuke musnahkan dari hati dan pikirannya untuk selamanya.

Maka dari itu Sasuke sangat butuh Hinata di sampingnya, walaupun hampir setiap interaksi yang mereka berdua lakukan biasanya pertengkaran tapi itu sangat menghibur Sasuke. Hinata adalah sebuah pelampiasan? Salah. Bagi Sasuke, Hinata adalah malaikat penolong hidup dengan watak Tsundere. Sasuke masih ingat dengan jelas, Hinata sudah 2 kali membantunya untuk bangkit dari keadaan terpuruk. Entahlah apakah gadis itu mengingatnya atau tidak, Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia hanya butuh Hinata, cuma Hinata, dan mungkin selamanya. Akh, lagipula semboyan klan Uchiha kini sudah menjadi salah satu prinsip dasar hidupnya yaitu _Uchiha selalu mendapatkan yang diinginkan._

Berseringai tipis, Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana lalu berjalan santai hendak beralan santai menuju kelas tentu saja untuk memandangi wajah _Hime_ nya namun ketika melihat gadis berambut pirang ponytail dan temannya berambut coklat bercepol dua, niat Sasuke langsung tergantikan. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri kedua gadis yang sepertinya hendak masuk kelas "Hai, _ladies_..."

•

•

Hinata membanting keras buku pelajaran tak berdosa yang ia baca, sialan sekali bocah Uchiha itu! Kenapa pemuda sialan itu selalu mengusik hidupnya?! Seakan-akan dirinya adalah sebuah hiburan yang tak pernah membosankan. Dasar playboy gila!

 **##Hinata POV##**

Dasar Uchiha sialan! Apa sih maunya?! Selalu saja menggangungku tanpa sebab! Dia ingin cari mati hah?! Eugh! Dasar playboy sialan! Akan kubunuh kau! Setiap hari, dia selalu mendekatiku lalu mengangguku, playboy sadis! Tidak cukupkah dengan apa yang dulu pernah ia lakukan padaku?! Kenapa sedari dulu ia sangat suka menyiksaku sih?! Apa salahku?!

Dengan segala sikap tsundere ku dia masih saja menggangguku, seandainya saja waktu itu aku memilih untuk ikut Tou-san ke Amerika mungkin aku tidak akan mengalami semua ini dan... Aku bisa menyembuhkan luka dalam di hati, yang semakin dalam dan semakin sakit setiap hari. Semua ini gara-gara dua orang itu! Aarggh! Sudahlah, sangat tidak berguna terus diingat!

Eh?

Kenapa rasanya seperti pulpenku mengecil dan jadi dua? Dan alh, lagi-lagi aku mematahkan pulpenku gara-gara mengingat playboy sadis sialan itu dan masa lalu! Sekarang aku harus menulis dengan apa?! Lebih baik aku pergi toko perlengkapan tulis sekaligus mencari pemandangan baru, semoga saja playboy sadia sialan itu tidak— muncul, hah kenala harus sekarang sih?! "Ohayou, Hime~" Cih, kata-kata gila tak punya arti itu lagi yang selalu ia ucapkan tiap pagi!

"Hn." Pergilah kau playboy sadis sialan yang terkutuk!

Dia melirik pulpenku yang sudah tak bernyawa kemudian menunjukkan seringaian menjijikkan yang pernah kulihat selama ini "Ayo, kuantar ke toko perlengkapan alat tulis."

"Tidak usah! Lebih baik kau kembali bermain dengan gadis-gadis jalang itu sana!" Teriakku. Aku sudah tidak tahan! Pergilah! Jangan sampai kau terkena jurus andalanku karena aku tidak mau disuruh tanggung jawab! Pergi kau Uchiha!

"Oh, kau cemburu~?" Sialan. Sejak kapan aku cemburu pada seorang lelaki?! Maksudku aku masih normal kok hanya saja untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan para lelaki, aku... Masih trauma dengan _dia_.

" _Never! Even on your dream, Uchiha!_ " Hah, _dia_ yang kumaksud adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Lelaki tampan berambut coklat dengan segitiga merah di kedua pipinya dan juga lelaki paling kurang ajar yang pernah kukenal! Dia berpacaran denganku hanya karena harta yang ku punya! Di depanku dia begitu baik tapi dibelakangku dia berpacaran dengan banyak perempuan jalang! Yang paling parah adalah aku memergokinya dengan perempuan berambut pink, di depan mataku mereka berdua sedang bercumbu! Aku... Sangat syok sekali waktu itu! Aku menangis tanpa henti waktu itu, aku—

Tes

Tes

Eh? A-air mata?! Sial! Kenapa aku masih saja menangis jika mengingatnya sih?! Jangan sampai playboy itu—"Kenapa menangis?!" Akh, dia sudah tahu. A-aku harus segera meluruskannya jangan sampai gara-gara air mata ini dia akan semakin sering mengangguku! Dengan cepat kuhapus bekas air mata di pipi ku "T-tidak! Yang jelas—"

"Kau ingat apa."

DEG

N-nada bicara kenapa berubah dingin? Dan kenapa dia bilang seperti itu?! "A-apa maksudmu sih! Su-sudahlah, aku mau lewat!" Aku langsung pergi melewatinya yang entahlah aku tak peduli yang penting sekarang harus segera menjauh dari playboy Uchiha itu dan segera membeli pulpen yang baru! Hah, kenapa hidupku makin rumit saja jika sudah berhubungan dengan plyaboy itu sih?! Sudahlah!

 **##Nomal POV##**

Hinata dengan cepat berjalan melalui Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempat "Hinata." gumam Sasuke pelan. Masih terekam jelas di otak Sasuke bagaimana tangan gadis itu tiba-tiba terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, wajah yang tiba-tiba ia tundukkan, dan tetesan air mata yang membasahi pipi porselen nya. Dan yang membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah dan terluka adalah ketika ia melihat iris lavender Hinata menyaratkan luka yang begitu dalam dan menyiksa. Sialan sekali lelaki yang berani membuat _hime_ nya seperti itu!

Jika saja tidak mengingat Hinata, sudah sejak lama Sasuke ingin membunuh pemuda itu terlebih dia juga selingkuhan mantan kekasihnya dulu.

 _Ddrrt dddrrttt_

Sasuke langsung mengambil smarphone yang ada di saku celana, ternyata ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Uchiha Itachi sang _baka anniki_

 _From : Baka Anniki_

 _Hey baka otoutou pulang sekolah nanti pergilah ke bandara karena hari ini Naruto dan Sakura pulang dari Amsterdam, kau harus pergi! Masih banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk di perusahaan, Jaa ne baka otoutou~_

Tangan Sasuke terkepal kuat mendengar nama ' _Sakura_ ', ia tahu bagaimana pun Sakura adalah sahabatnya namun luka yang dibuat gadis musim semi itu terlalu dalam sehingga Sasuke harus menjaga jarak dengannya "Sialan. Kenapa hanya aku?!" umpatnya kesal.

TING!

Sebuah ide menghinggapi otak jenius Sasuke dengan sedikit seringai di wajah, pemuda tampan itu langsung berjalan ke luar kelas untuk —ekhm, tentunya menghampiri sang _ohime_ yang sedang pergi ke toko perlengkapan alat tulis. Akh, ternyata pergi ke bandara ada untungnya juga "Bersama _ohime_ ~" gumam Sasuke senang.

***IChikaze Kimi***

Hinata bingung setengah mati! Hari ini dia berencana menjemput sang anniki, Hyuuga Neji dengan kedua sahabatnya Ino dan Tenten namun tiba-tiba kedua sahabatnya itu menelepon dan mengatakan kalau ada urusan mendesak tak bisa ditunda "Arrgh! Aku harus pergi dengan siapa?!" gumam Hinata frustasi. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja pergi sendiri dengan mobil mewah yang ada di mansion tapi sang ayah melarangnya untuk mengemudi sendiri, dan Hinata tidak mau menggunakan sopir karena dulu keperawanannya hampir hilang gara-gara sopir bejat, kenapa nasib buruk selalu menimpanya sih?!

"Hime~" Hinata hafal sekali dengan baritone suara ini ditambah kata ' _hime_ ', pasti si playboy sadis sialan yang terkutuk yaitu Uchiha Sasuke! Bahkan pemuda itu mengejarnya hingga ke toko perlengkapan alat tulis?! Dasar gila! "Apa?! Kau cari mati hah?!" seru Hinata setengah berteriak. Sasuke malah menampilkan seringaian jelek—menurut Hinata– sambil berjalan mendekati sulung Hyuuga itu "Sepulang sekolah nanti, kau ingin menemaniku ke bandara?"

Eh?

'Ini sebuah kebetulan atau memang rencana playboy itu ya?' pikir Hinata. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengintrogasi, mencari kebohongan di kedua onyx kelam itu namun tak ditemukan sedikir pun kebohongan. Malah Hinata merasa dirinya seperti dihipnotis karena tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya "Terpesona~? Hm?" DEG. Hinata segera tersadar, ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk mencegah Sasuke melihat rona merah yang terpatri sangat jelas sekarang "Ti-tidak kok! Kau berbohong ya?! Atau jangan-jangan, kau yang telah menyuruh Ino dan Tenten untuk tidak pergi denganku?!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan "Hah, jangan terlalu sering berprasangka buruk _hime_ ~ Hari ini kedua temanku pulang dari Amsterdam dan Itachi menyuruhku menjemput mereka." Gadis pecinta cinnamon rolls itu mengangguk pelan tapi tatapannya masih mengintrogasi pemuda dihadapannya.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, nanti kau jatuh cinta padakh lho~"

Blusshh...

Lagi-lagi Sasuke berhasil membuat gadis _tsundere_ di hadapannya merona "Be-berhenti menggodaku Uchiha!"

"Aku tidak menggoda, hanya memberi tahu."

'Benar juga ya?' pikir Hinata. Menghela napas pelan, Hinata mengangguk pasrah. Yah setidaknya dia ada teman untuk pergi ke bandara bukan? Walaupun yang menemaninya adalah playboy sadis sialan yang terkutuk, pemuda yang selalu menganggunya setiap hari ralat setiap saat "Ya sudahlah. Daripada tidak ada teman, tapi kau yang menyetir!" balas Hinata dengan nada mengancam di akhir.

Plukk

Salah satu tangan Sasuke terangkat kemudian menepuk pelan kepala gadis berambut indigo sepinggang itu "Ha'i _ohime_ ~" lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sepertinya masih terkejut dengan perlakuan sang bungsu Uchiha. Entah kenapa Hinata selalu merasa nyaman jika Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti itu namun di satu sisi jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Kelakuannya, perkataannya, semuanya membuat Hinata merasa nyaman bahkan jika Sasuke tidak menjahilinya, Hinata merasa seperti ada yang kurang. Perasaan asing yang entah sejak kapan kembali dirasakan Hinata ketika bersama Sasuke, sebuah perasaan asing yang sudah lama Hinata hindari namun tidak berhasil. Menggeleng cepat, Hinata langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Tidak, dia tidak boleh merasakan _itu_ lagi! "Aku... harus mengubur perasaan ini." lirihnya.

***IChikaze Kimi***

Selama perjalanan menuju bandara, Sasuke terus menggoda Hinata bahkan saat gadis itu mengancamnya. Sasuke dengan cepat membalikkan kata-kata gadis tsundere itu, membuatnya bungkam. Seperti saat ini contohnya, Sasuke lagi-lagi menggoda Hinata dengan gombalan mematikan—menurut Sasuke— tapi sangatlah menjijikkan menurut Hinata "Hime, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu~?"

"Tidak."

"Hah, kau bisa sakit lho~"

"Uchiha! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kita sudah sampai!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Oh ya? Lalu siapa yang bisa menunjukkan terminal yang akan kau tuju, hm?"

"Ada petugas keamanan baka!"

"Bukankah kau memiliki trauma?"

"…"

Benar 'kan? Hinata langsung terdiam, walaupun Sasuke playboy tapi dia memiliki otak jenius yang sudah turun-temurun ada di keluarga Uchiha. Keheningan pun melanda keduanya, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka "Hinata." Merasa dipanggil, Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan sebelah alis yang dinaikkan "Apa?"

"Sebelum menjemput sepupumu, tolong temani aku." Hinata terkejut, nada bicara Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah dingin dan dia meminta tolong? Walaupun ingin sekali menolak namun mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang datar, Hinata mengurungkan niatnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Temani aku menjemput kedua temanku dan teruslah menggenggam tanganku."

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke, menggenggam tangannya? Untuk apa?! "Kenapa?!"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu. Yang jelas saat kita memasuki bandara, terus genggam tanganku!" Hinata mengangguk pelan, menggenggam tangan tidak salah 'kan? Lagipula pasti ada alasan kuat kenapa Sasuke meminta tolong padanya, sesuatu yang Hinata tak tahu dan tak mau ambil pusing. Walaupun ia,

...merasakan firasat buruk.

Sesampainya di Konoha Airport, Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat menimbulkan rasa nyaman pada sang empunya walaupun tidak disadari Sasuke. Sepertinya playboy itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan sekali lagi Hinata tak mau ambik pusing karena itu bukan urusannya 'kan? "Uchiha, ini tak akan lama 'kan?"

"Hn."

'Ternyata dia punya sisi lain yang lebih menyeramkan juga.' pikir Hinata. Mereka pun berdiri menunggu kedua teman Sasuke, tiba-tiba jantung Hinata langsung berdegup kencang dan firasat buruk yang tadinya ia abaikan mulai terasa lebih kuat "Hinata, panggil aku Sasuke. Terus genggam tanganku." Hinata hanya mengangguk saja karena ia sibuk memikirkan firasat buruk yang ia rasakan selama perjalanan menuju bandara.

Tak lama kemudian sosok gadis cantik berambut pink dan seorang pemuda berambut kuning terang datang menghampiri Sasuke, iris lavender Hinata membulat sempurna melihat gadis pink itu "S-sa-sasuke, ka-kau mengenalnya?! D-dia temanmu?!" protes Hinata yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Hn."

"Kau gila! Aku mau pergi!" tolak Hinata.

"Kumohon, aku juga tidak mau melakukan ini. Aku membutuhkanmu Hinata." DEG. Hinata tertegun mendengar permohonan Sasuke, dari nada bicaranya bisa disimpulkan kalau Sasuke sedang terluka. Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain, ia langsung menggenggam tangan Sasuke lebih erat dan mencoba tersenyum melihat kedua sosok di depannya mulai mendekati mereka berdua "Hai Sasu— Kau bersama siapa Sasuke-kun?" sahut gadis pink itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Hei teme! Dia kekasihmu ya?" tanya pemida kuning di sebelahnya dengan nada menggoda. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya "Hn. Dia Hyuuga Hinata, **kekasihku**." Gadis pink itu terlihat terkejut namun segera disembunyikan.

"Oh ya? Tapi kenapa **ke-ka-sih-mu** ini hanya diam saja?" Pandangan meremehkan pun dilemparkan pada Hinata. Kekesalan sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, tanpa berpikir dua kali Hinata langsung membalas perkataan gadis pink itu "Ekhm, aku memang kekasihnya **Sa-su-ke-kun** , kenapa kau tidak percaya nona?" Great. Hinata langsung melemparkan senyuman mengejek membuat rahang gadis pink itu mengeras.

"Kalau kalian kekasih kenaoa kalian sangat kaku?" tanya balik gadis pink itu.

Sasuke makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Hinata "Kaku? Kami baik-baik saja dan kenapa anda begitu mencampuri hubungan kami, nona?"

"Karena aku adalah sahabat Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata berseringai dengan tatapan sinis "Oh ya? Ku kira gara-gara kau masih mencintai Sasuke-kun~" Gadis beriris amethyst itu langsung merangkul salah satu lengan Sasuke manja membuat Sakura dilanda cemburu. Naruto—pemuda kuning— yang sedari tadi melihat adu mulut kedua gadis itu akhirnya mencoba melerai "H-hei sudahlah! Jangan bertengkar!"

"Aku tidak bertengkar, pemuda kuning!" seru Hinata menatap tajam Naruto membuat pemuda itu berkeringat dingin.

Plukk

Untuk kedua kalinya tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk menepuk pelan kepala Hinata sekaligus mengacak pelan surai indigonya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus yang membuat kedua sahabatnya terkejut terutama Sakura sedangkan Hinata audah blushing ditempat ditambah Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya "Hime, sudahlah. Tidak baik cemburu pada sahabatku, kau tidak usah khawatir. Kau lupa dengan perkataanku hm?"

Hinata merasa jantungnya berdetak lima kali lipat lebih cepat dan keras dari sebelumnya "A-apa?"

"Kau itu sudah menjadi duniaku. Kau lupa hm~?" Sepertinya playboy mode hampir menyala lagi. Dan memang Hinata ingat kalau Sasuke pernah menggombalinya seperti itu, dengan kaku Hinata mengangguk. Jika saja Hinata melirik ke samping maka dia bisa melihat kalau gadis pink itu sudah memerah menahan amarah sayangnya tidak karena ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan perlakukan Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak kelihatan seperti akting melainkan sungguhan! Tersadar dari lamunan anehnya, Hinata kembali blushing "A-aku harus menjemput Nii-san."

"Mau kuantar?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan " _Lie_ , tidak baik 'kan meninggalkan tamu? Aku bisa sendiri kok."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya." Hinata baru saja melanglahkan kakinya namun Sasuke langsung menahan pergelangan tangannya kemudian mencium kening Hinata membuat gadis itu membelalakkan matanya "Hati-hati, aishiteru Hinata."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Hinata berdoa semoga detak jantungnya tidak terdengar Sasuke, dan apa katanya tadi? Aishiteru? Hinata berharap perkataanya itu betu—akh, sudahlah. Apa Hinata harus mengucapkan kata keramat itu lagi? Kata itu selalu mengingatkan Hinata pada masa lalu nya yang suram sekali namun melihat tatapan Sasuke sekaligus ingin balas dendam pada gadis pink itu akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengucapkan—"A-aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun" lalu memeluk Sasuke sebentar dan pergi menuju terminal tempat Neji mendarat meskipun ia tak tahu, yang penting pergi!

Jika saja Hinata menengok ke belakang, dia bisa melihat Sasuke tersenyun tulus untuk kedua kalinya dan—ekhm, rona merah tipis karena pelukan tadi. Semua yang dilakukan Hinata barusan merupakan semua yang Sasuke inginkan, dipeluk, merasakan gadis itu cemburu, mengucapkan kata ' _aishiteru_ ', tangannya digenggam, dan masih banyak lagi.

Dia hanya membutuhkan Hinata...

"...me, Teme?" Suara Naruto langsung membawa Sasuke kembali ke alam sadar, dia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mendapati pemuda maniak ramen itu menatapnya horror "Dunia belum kiamat 'kan?"

"Belum."

"Teme, seumur hidup aku belum pernah melihatmu seperti itu pada perempuan! Sakra-chan saja tidak pernah!"

"Hn."

Mereka bertiga pun pulang dengan tatapan kecewa dari Sakura "Sasuke-kun..." lirihnya pelan, menatap nanar pemuda dengan gaya rambut mencuat di depannya yang sedang berbincang dengan Naruto.

***IChikaze Kimi***

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu yang serius?" tanya Hyuuga Neji sang sepupu. Hinata langsung mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya "T-tidak kok. Lalu bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Amerika?" Hinata langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan karena bisa gawat jika Neji tahu ia memikirkan lelaki.

"Membosankan. Beruntung aku dipindahkan ke Jepang oleh Jii-san." Neji adalah presdir dari Byakugan corp, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Dua tahun lalu Neji dipindah tugas ke Amerika karena cabang di sana tidak berjalan lancar, tepat sehari setelah Hinata memergoki mantan kekasihnya bercumbu dengan orang lain. Neji sangat emosi waktu itu melihat adik sepupunya menangis tersedu-sedu karena di khianati seorang lelaki. Detik itu juga Neji langsung pergi menuju tempat Kiba berada dengan dua orang bodyguard, ckckck benar-benar sister-complex bukan?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan si brengsek itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu... Untuk apa kita membicarakan keparat itu? Membuatku badmood saja." Neji menghela napas lega mengetahui Hinata sudah move on dari lelaki brengsek itu, berarti imoutou nya ini sudah ' _tidak apa-apa_ '.

"Kau kesini sendiri?"

"Tidak, dengan teman."

"Mana temanmu?" Mantap. Hinata langsung berkeringat dingin mendengar pertanyaan Neji "D-dia menjemput kedua sahabatnya juga... Baru pulang dari Amsterdam." balas Hinata.

"Oh..."

Sekali lagi, Hinaga bersyukur karena dewi Fortuna memihak padanya. Untung saja Neji tidak bertanya gender teman Hinata, bisa-bisa Neji mengamuk nanti 'Fyiuh, untunglah...' pikir Hinata

"Dia... Lelaki atau perempuan?"

Tidak! Jangan pertanyaan itu!

 **To Be Continued^^**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Konichiwa minna^^ Kimi kembali membawa fict lagi yeay! *tebarbunga Iya, Kimi tau kok fict 'Karena Fanfiction?' belum kelar tapi Kimi lagi buntu ide untuk melanjutkannya #digampar T.T Mendengarkan lagu Carly Rae Jepsen- I Really Like You malah menginspirasi Kimi untuk buat fict ini~ Daripada ide nya hilang mendingan ditulis 'kan?^^ For information, chapter terakhir fict Karena Fanfiction akan Kimi publish seminggu lagi^^ Buat para readers, sabar ya^^ Oh ya, Kimi mengucapkan Selamat Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan^^ Kalau ada kesalahan seperti EYD dan TYPOS mohon dimaklumi karena Kimi masih pemula^^ Saran dari kalian sangat Kimi butuhkan^^

Salam Bacot,

Ichikaze Kimi^o^)9

 **Mind To Review?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Sebelumnya :

 _Sekali lagi, Hinata bersyukur karena dewi Fortuna memihak padanya. Untung saja Neji tidak bertanya gender teman Hinata, bisa-bisa Neji mengamuk nanti 'Fyiuh, untunglah...' pikir Hinata_

 _"Dia... Lelaki atau perempuan?"_

 _Tidak! Jangan pertanyaan itu!_

* * *

 **I Really Really Like You!**

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO^^**

 **THIS STORY? ALWAYS MINE MINNA^^**

•

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance ; Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : SasuHina slight SasuSaku slight KakaSaku**

•

 **WARNING! : EYD ERROR, GAJE, TYPOS, OOC, DE EL EL**

 **SO, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Enjoy This Fict, Minna^^**

* * *

"Emm... Dia...— Akh! Neji-nii, temani aku ke Seirin mall!" Neji menatap tajam Hinata yang sudah berkeringat dingin kemudian memutar kedua manik amethyst nya malas "Untuk apa? Lagipula sejak kapan kau suka fashion hm? Kau ingin membeli pakaian dalam baru~?"

BUGH!

Dan satu pukulan ringan mendarat dengan sukses di lengan kiri Neji, sulung Hyuuga itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sementara Neji tertawa walaupun sedikit kesakitan. Sebenarnya Neji tahu kalau Hinata bersama seorang pemuda, ia ingin sekali menuntut penjelasan dari sepupunya namun melihat tatapan mata nya, cara pemuda itu memperlakukan sepupunya, Neji tahu kalau pemuda itu bukan orang yang gila harta sangat terlihat jelas.

Dan ia mengenal pemuda itu, dia adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Sahabatnya sejak mereka di Sekolah Menengah Atas sekaligus partner bisnisnya, hah dunia sangat sempit sekali bukan? Neji juga mengerti kenapa Hinata mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, gadis muda itu takut ia mengamuk padahal 'kan belum tentu dan cara berbohongnya sangatlah... payah sekali. Memang polos sekali sepupunya ini, memang gadis yang wajib dilindungi.

"Kau ingin membeli apa?" Hinata memasang pose berpikir, butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata berpikir membuat sepupunya bosan. Tiba-tiba Hinata menjentikkan jarinya, wajahnya terlihat sangat berbinar dan Neji berharap bukan sesuatu yang—"Akh, beli bahan makanan tentu saja!"

Aneh.

"ppfftt... Bahan makanan?!, Hahahaaa..." Neji mencoba menahan tawa nya namun tak berhasil sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya menatapnya dengan wajah innocent dan mengerjapkan mata pelan, kebingungan dengan reaksi Neji "Kenapa hentai anniki?!"

"Kalau pfft bahan makanan, kau harusnya pergi ke pfftf minimarket hahahahaa... Seirin mall?! pfftt... Apakah kau mabuk Hinata~?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dengan rona merah yang sangat kentara, menahan malu karena kebiasannya suka asal jeplak. Seirin mall adalah mall khusus untuk fashion, fashion, dan hanya yang berhubungan dengan fashion. Mencari bahan makanan di Seirin Mall?! Bisa-bisa Hinata dikira orang gila nyasar, hancur sudah reputasinya! "Kau untuk apa membeli bahan makanan?" lanjut Neji yang sudah mulai berhenti tertawa.

"Tentu saja untuk ucapan terima kasih pada temanku... Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh hentai aniki!" Pemuda berambut coklat itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, siapa yang berpikiran aneh-aneh? Akh, sepertinya Hinata terlalu takut kalau Neji tahu dia memberikannya untuk seorang pemuda padahal kan Neji sudah tahu. Ckck, poor Hinata.

"Ya sudah, ayo ke Sei-rin-mall~ Sekaligus aku ingin tahu ukuran bra yang kau pakai, hmm mungkin kita bisa mencari model bra yang cocok untukmu~" Neji mengedipkan matanya.

BUGH

Pukulan kedua berhasil mendarat dengan sukses di lengan kiri Neji, rasa sakitnya tiga kali lipat lebih parah dari yang pertama sehingga Neji meringis pelan. Walaupun harus menerima pukulan namun sangat menyenangkan sekali menggoda Hinata bukan? Selama perjalanan pun dilewati dengan gelak tawa dari Neji dan kerucutan bibir dari Hyuuga Hinata sang _tsundere_ -hime.

***IChikaze Kimi***

Hinata datang ke sekolah lebih awal seperti biasa, tentu saja untuk mengindari Playbpy Uchiha sialan yang terku—"Ohayou, hime~" tuk. Oh Kami-sama, kenapa kesialan selalu menghantui nya setiap hari? "Aku ingin belajar, enyahlah kau Uchiha!" usir Hinata kasar. Dan masih seperti biasa, Sasuke mengabaikan perkataan Hinata malah mendekatinya "Silahkan belajar hime~ aku tak akan menganggumu."

Tatapan sinis dilemparkan pada bocah Uchiha itu tapi sekali lagi, ia sudah kebal "Kehadiranmu saja sudah mengangguku, Uchiha!" Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Sasuke memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah gadis cantik dari keluarga Hyuuga itu. Ckck, sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar sudah bosan hidup "Kau cari mati ya?!" Oh Sasuke, menggelenglah sebelum Hinata benar-benar marah dan membuatmu sekarat. Sayangnya pemuda itu malah mengangguk dengan watados "Ya, tidak masalah asal sehabis itu kau mencintaiku~ Aku pasti hidup kembali demi kau Hime~"

BUGH!

Pukulan yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan lagi-lagi mengenai wajah tampan Sasuke, ckck seperti dugaan awal kau telah membangunkan singa betina "Berhenti membual atau kau kubuat patah tulang!" Sasuke kapok? Tidak akan pernah, se-galak apapun Hinata padanya itu tak akan menciutkan tekad dan perasaan Sasuke. Perasaannya... sudah terlalu besar untuk Hinata "Hei, apakah seperti itu ucapan terima kasih atas bantuanku kemarin hm?" Bungsu Uchiha itu mencoba bangkit dan kembali duduk di samping Hinata.

"…." Tidak ada respon. Hinata malah mengubrak-abrik ranselnya dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna ungu pastel, Sasuke menatap gadis manis itu seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Ini! Bekal sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku tak menjamin jika isi bekalnya enak dan tak beracun!" Senyuman tipis mengembang di wajah Sasuke setelah melihat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dengan rona merah tipis sangat tipis tapi mata Sasuke terlalu jeli sehingga menyadarinya. Tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak hendak mengambil bekal dari Hinata tapi—

Set~

Chu~

Iris lavender Hinata melebar ketika menyadari kalau Sasuke malah menarik tangan Hinata dan mencium pipi porselennya "Arigatou, hime~" bisiknya di telinga Hinata. Lalu berjalan pergi ke luar kelas dengan sekotak bekal di tangan kanannya meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam kaku dengan detak jantung yang sangat cepat berkali-kali lebih cepat.

Setelah 30 menit, bel sekolah berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai. Seorang pria muda bernama Hatake Kakashi masuk ke kelas XI-C dengan seorang siswa perempuan berambut pink, gadis yang telah membuat luka untuk Hinata "Ohayou minna, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Sakura mengangguk manis "Watashi wa namae Haruno Sakura desu~" ucap Sakura memperkenalkan diri dengan senyuman manis yang membuat semua pemuda di kelas memandangnya dengan tatapan mendamba minus Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan gadis berambut indigo sepinggang yang sibuk menulis di buku. 'Ck, dasar sok cantik!' jerit inner Sakura dengan tatapan sengit yang dilemparkan untuk Hinata walaupun hanya sesaat dan Sasuke menyadarinya "Nah, Haruno-san silahkan duduk di belakang Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura langsung mengulum senyum.

Ia mengira dewi Fortuna sedang memihaknya walaupun kenyataannya—"Sensei, aku ingin duduk di sebelah Hinata." tidak.

Pria paruh baya dengan rambut abu-abu yang mencuat melawan gravitasi itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap sang Uchiha bungsu dengan tatapan bingung dan entahlah Sasuke malas memikirkannya "Untuk apa, Uchiha-san?"

"Hinata itu kekasihku, sensei~ Aku bisa sesak nafas kalau jauh darinya karena Hime adalah separuh nafasku~." Dua kalimat yang membuat emosi Sakura meluap sampai ke ubun-ubun, semua siswa di kelas menatap Sasuke dengan mulut menganga tak terkecuali Hyuuga Hinata kemudian disusul jeritan histeris tidak terima dari para fansgirl. Hatake Kakashi—sang sensei— mengangguk pasrah melihat tingkah Sasuke, ia bingung sekali mengapa pemuda multi-talenta seperti itu tertarik dengan gadis yang kepribadian ganda. Dengan santai Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku kosong di sebelah Hinata sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya "Uchiha, apa kau ingin mati?!" geram Hinata pelan. Ia masih sedikit kesal dengan perilaku Sasuke tadi pagi yang mencium pipinya tiba-tiba dan membuat jantungbya berdetak abnormal.

"Akh, tidak usah malu-malu Hime~" balas Sasuke setengah berteriak dengan nada menggoda tentu saja dengan tujuan supaya seisi kelas mengetahuinya dan—

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!"

"Untuk apa dengan gadis aneh dan jelek sepertinya?!"

"Lebih baik denganku saja!~"

 _As your wish Sasuke_ , para fansgirl nya mulai menjerit tidak suka sedangkan Sakura? Gadis itu hanya duduk diam dengan tangan yang sangat sangat terkepal kuat hingga semua buku-buku jarinya memutih dan urat-urat yang mulai menonjol keluar. Begitu pun dengan Hinata, telinganya sangat panas mendengar jeritan tidak suka dari semua perempuan di kelas.

Brakk!

Dengan kencang, Hinata membanting meja tulis membuat fansgirl Sasuke—ralat, seisi kelas terdiam dan bergidik ngeri melihat aura membunuh sangat sangat pekat keluar dari tubuh Hinata "Berteriaklah sesuka kalian nanti bodoh!" Seisi kelas langsung berkeringat dingin minus Sasuke tentunya. Dia sudah kebal dan biasa jika Hinata berbicara seperti itu, seperti asupan sehari-hari~ Hatake Kakashi yang pernah melihat secara _live_ Sasuke terluka karena terkena jurus 'Jyuuken' dari Hinata ikut bergidik ngeri 'Kepribadiannya yang satu lagi sudah keluar!' pikir nya was-was.

"Sensei, kapan-kita-belajar?" Glek. Kakashi mengangguk takut.

"Ba-baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran kita hari ini d-dimulai." Kakashi mulai menjelaskan materi pelajaran hari ini dengan sedikit gugup, kelas Hinata yang biasanya berisik pun jadi sunyi membuat murid dari kelas lain, guru-guru, bahkan para karyawan menatap horror kelas XI-C. Ada beberapa dari guru dan karyawan yang mulai berdoa supaya kiamat ditunda. Haha, _Good job Hinata_. Keinginanmu supaya kelas tidak berisik sudah dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama walaupun cara yang dilakukan sangatlah—ekhm, membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri minus Sasuke.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang biasa-biasa saja, Sakura terkejut dengan tingkah Hinata yang mengingatkannya sebuah kejadian. Ia tak peduli dengan pelajaran yang sedang dijelaskan sesnsei karena penyesalan lebih mendominasi dirinya 'Sasuke-kun... Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu.' lirihnya dalam hati. Memori-memori kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke kembali menari-nari di pikiran Sakura, dia sangat menyesali perbuatannya dulu.

**Flashback ON**

 _"Sasuke-kun, kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Gadis berusia 15 tahun itu menutup kedua matanya terlalu takut menatap onyx kelam pemuda yang sudah lama dicintainya, sebuah dengusan pun terdengar membuat Sakura penasaran dan membuka salah satu kelopak mata yang menutupi iris zambrud-nya._

 _Plukk_

 _Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di kepala dengan surai merah muda Sakura "Hn. Aku juga menyukaimu." Senyum kebahagian pun terpatri di wajah manis Sakura, iris zambrud nya berbinar senang karena perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam akhirnya terbalaskan juga. Spontan Sakura langsung memeluk erat Sasuke dan pelukannya dibalas! Mulai hari itu Sakura merasa hidupnya sangat sempurna!_

 _"Sasuke-kun, kita pergi ke taman bermain yuk~!"_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kencan?"_

 _"Hn, ayo."_

 _"Sasuke-kun~ Temani aku ke perpustakaan ya?"_

 _"Hn."_

 _Sepasang kekasih itu sangat sering menghabiskan waktu bersama walaupun Sakura yang selalu mengajak Sasuke namun pemuda itu tak pernah menolak. Semuanya sangat sempurna hingga suatu hari di sekolah —_

 _"psst, kudengar Sakura berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke."_

 _"Katanya sih hubungannya tidak lancar."_

 _"Kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan saja hanya berpelukan dan pegangan tangan."_

 _"Payah sekali..."_

 _Telinga Sakura sangat panas mendengar bisikan-bisikan siswa perempuan di kelasnya, baru saja Sakura ingin memarahi mereka namun Karin langsung menghampiri dan menahannya "Hei Saku-chan, kau sudah pernah dicium Sasuke belum?" bisik Akamizu Karin, gadis berambut merah menyala si tukang gosip di sekolahan sekaligus teman dekat Sakura._

 _Sakura menatapnya sinis seakan-akan menyaratkan ia benci pertanyaan itu "Hah, kalau begitu berarti Sasuke tidak serius berhubungan denganmu!"_

 _"Tidak kok! Sasuke-kun serius!" sergah Sakura dengan mata melotot._

 _"Hei, ,dengarkan aku ya Saku-chan... Suigetsu-kun bilang jika seorang pemuda mencium kekasihnya maka pemuda itu baru bisa dikatakan benar-benar menyukai kita!"_

 _"Memangnya kau pernah dicium hm?" sindir Sakura._

 _"Tentu saja! Saat dia menyatakan cintanya padaku~"_

 _Sakura tertegun melihat senyuman tulus dan rona merah tipis di wajah Karin, gadis ini benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya, pikir Sakura. Keesokan harinya Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya pada Sasuke melalui telepon walaupun masih ragu "S-sasuke-kun, aku ingin bertanya satu hal." cicit Sakura dengan kepala yang sedikit ditundukkan._

 _"Hn."_

 _"A-apakah kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Kalau begitu, ke-kenapa kau tidak pernah me-menciumku?"_

 _"…"_

 _Sasuke hanya terdiam tak lama kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon dan sejak saat itu Sakura beransumsi kalau Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya, sudah terhitung sebulan Sakura dan Sasuke hanya diam tidak pernah berkomunikasi. Tak tahu kenapa seperti ada yang merasukinya, Sakura tiba-tiba datang ke klub. Dia juga tak tahu kenapa, padahal di sekolah ia menolak tawaran teman-temannya namun sekarang dia malah menginjakkan kakinya di klub._

 _Gadis musim semi itu menelan ludah paksa melihat para penari strips dengan pakaian yang sangat sangat terbuka! Lalu beberapa lelaki mabuk tiba-tiba menghampiri Sakura dan mengurungnya, Sakura ketakutan setengah mati! Rasanya ia ingin menangis namun percuma saja yang ada malah memancing niat lelaki-lelaki itu untuk melecehkannya "Waw, kau terlihat sangat manis~" sahut salah satunya sambik mengelus surai pink Sakura._

 _"Bagaimana kalau kita 'bermain-main' hm?"_

 _"Tidak! Tolong aku!" jerit Sakura ketakutan. Ia berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya tidak peduli mau ia kenal atau tidak! "Cup cup, jangan menangis gadis ke—"_

 _BUGH!_

 _Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan segitiga merah di pipi kanan-kiri datang dan menghajar pria-pria mabuk itu tanpa ampun "Hey kau, menjauhlah kalau ingin selamat!" Sakura mengangguk kencang dan langsung menjauh mencari tempat aman. Dia merasa seperti mengenal pemuda ini tapi... entahlah dia tidak ingat atau memang mereka pernah bertemu tapi tidak berkenalan. Perkelahian pun berakhir dengan pemuda coklat itu yang menang._

 _"Kau Haruno Sakura 'kan?"_

 _Sakura mengangguk pelan "I-iya, k-kau siapa?"_

 _"Kau tidak ingat? Inuzuka Kiba, senior mu disekolah."_

 _"Akh! Hontou ni arigatou Inuzuka-senpai!" Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih, sekaligus merutuki dirinya yang suka pelupa._

 _"Panggil saja Kiba jika diluar sekolah."_

 _Sejak saat itu Sakura dan Kiba sangat dekat bahkan pemuda maniak anjing itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura saat mereka bertemu di rumah Kiba, awalnya ia ingin menolak namun mengingat Sasuke yang mempermainkannya akhirnya Sakura menerimanya. Reflek Kiba menarik tangan Sakura dan langsung menciumnya, terkejut? Pasti. Karena terpengaruh kata-kata Karin, gadis pink itu mengira kalau Kiba benar-benar mencintai nya._

 _Sebulan sudah Sakura dan Kiba berpacaran untuk merayakan anniversary 1 bulan berpacaran, Kiba mengajak Sakura untuk bermain di rumahnya. Awalnya acara yang mereka lakukan lancar-lancar saja namun tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut indigo sepunggung datang dengan pintu yang dibanting keras, ia mengamuk dan menampar keras pipi Kiba yang tentunya memancing Sakura untuk naik pitam "Siapa kau?! Berani-beraninya menampar Kiba-kun!" teriak Sakura tidak terima._

 _Gadis indigo itu menatap sengit Sakura "Diam kau jalang! Ini urusanku dengan si brengsek ini!" Emosi Sakura makin terpancing dan sebuah ide pun terlintas, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Kiba lalu mencumbunya. Sengaja dilakukan untuk memancing emosi gadis indigo itu namun perkiraannya salah "Cih, aku tak akan terpancing dengan cumbuanmu dan si brengsek ini. Yang perlu kau tahu,_ _ **aku adalah kekasihnya akh tidak sekarang adalah mantan ke-ka-sih-nya. Silahkan bercumbu semau kalian, tapi ingat satu hal pinky! Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kehilangan orang yang kau cintai nanti**_ _." lalu gadis indigo itu langsung berlari pergi._

 _Iris zambrud Sakura membulat sempurna kemudian ia menatap Kiba dan saat itu juga ia tahu kalau omongan gadis indigo itu benar "Dasar brengsek!"_

 _PLAKK_

 _Sebuah tamparan super keras ia berikan pada Kiba lalu beranjak pergi sambil mengusap bibir ranum nya. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di salah satu tiang dengan bunga mawar merah di tangannya "Sa-sasuke-kun?!" Sasuke langsung bangkit dari posisi bersandar dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang mematung kemudian memberikan seikat bunga mawar merah itu "_ _ **Jangan. pernah. hubungi. aku. lagi.**_ _" kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil mengabaikan semua teriakan Sakura yang memanggil namanya dan mengejar nya._

**Flashback OFF**

Seminggu setelah insiden tersebut, Sakura menerima kabar kalau Sasuke pindah sekolah ke luar kota yang dirahasiakan orang-orang terdekat Sasuke. Tangan Sakura makin erat terkepal, memori pahit itu terus menari-nari di kepala Sakura bagaikan kaset rusa—"..no-san? Haruno-san?" Iris zambrud Sakura membulat sempurna mengetahui ia melamun sedari tadi.

"H-ha'i sensei!" Sakura menatap iris onyx sang sensei.

"Fokus. Walaupun kau murid baru, aku tak segan-segan menghukummu jika melamun lagi." Sakura mengangguk patuh lalu mulai mencatat yang ditulis Kakashi di papan tulis. Hinata yang menatap Sakura dari tempat duduknya hanya bisa memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan "Hime? Kau kenapa?" Hinata menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. ' _Hah, semoga tidak menjadi rumit_ ' pikir Sasuke.

***IChikaze Kimi***

'Aku harus melakukannya sekarang!' inner Sakura. Hari ini sepulang sekolah gadis pink itu berniat untuk berbicara empat mata dengan putri sulung Hyuuga, Hinata. Kebetulan hari ini Hinata mendapat giliran piket sehingga memuluskan rencana yang sudah dibuat sejak ia melihat gadis itu di Konoha Airport. Setelah 15 menit menunggu akhirnya para siswa yang piket mulai berhamburan keluar dan diantara siswa-siswa itu Sakura menyelinap masuk. Kenapa? Karena ada peraturan tertulis kalau siswa yang tidak punya kepentingan dilarang datang ke sekolah diluar jam belajar.

Sakura menghela napas lega karena ia lolos dan... lagi-lagi keberuntungan berada di pihaknya larena Hinata sedang sendirian di kelas. Dengan cepat Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas dan menutup keras pintu kelas "Hyuuga! Aku ingin bicara padamu!" Hinata memutar malas kedua iris amethyst nya lalu berjalan angkuh mendekati gadis pinky itu "Kenapa?! Ku rasa kita tak ada masalah _pinky_."

Gadis Haruno itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat berusaha meredam rasa kesal dan benci "Tentu saja ada! Jauhi Sasuke-kun! " raung nya. Mendecih, Hinata berkacak pinggang disertai tatapan membunuh untuk Sakura "Menjauhi nya?! Jangan bermimpi _pinky_! Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu! Atau kupastikan kau tidak akan melihat matahari terbit besok!" Kepalan tangan Sakura makin erat hingga urat-urat tangannya menonjol keluar.

"Kau tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke-kun!"

"Kau lebih tidak pantas Jalang! Menyia-nyia kan si Uchiha, berselingkuh dengan keparat itu! Lalu menyuruhku menjauhi Uchiha itu?! Kau sudah bosan hidup, Brengsek?!" teriak Hinata menumpahkan segala kekesalannya selama ini. Apa-apaan gadis pink ini?! Tiba-tiba datang kembali dan menyuruhnya menjauhi playboy Uchiha itu?! Benar-benar sudah bosan hidup rupanya. Tidak, bukan berarti Hinata memiliki perasaan pada playboy itu karena membelanya... Yah Hinata akui playboy itu sangat perhatian padanya tapi TIDAK! Hinata membelanya karena mungkin mereka pernah berada di posisi yang sama?

Mungkin...?

Tidak, maksudnya memang itu alasannya. Akh! Sudahlah, pikir Hinata. Bisa dilihat iris zambrud Sakura melebar karena ucapan Hinata 'Cih, sadar juga si pinky brengsek ini.' inner Hinata. Kepala pink Sakura menunduk sehingga setengah wajahnya tertutupi poni tapi itu hanya sesaat "Ya, aku minta maaf sudah merebut kekasihmu dulu. Kau bisa kembali bersamanya sekarang karena ak—"

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan keras sukses mendarat di pipi mulus Sakura "Dengar ya! Pertama, Kiba maupun Sasuke bukanlah barang yang bisa kau mainkan sesuka hati! Kedua, aku tidak sepertimu, Jalang! Ketiga, ku peringatkan sekali lagi! JAUHI SI UCHIHA MENGERTI?!" Nafas Hinata terengah-engah karena berteriak, wajahnya memerah karena marah melihat tingkah gila gadis pinky di hadapannya. Lebih baik Hinata segera pergi karena ia tak tahu bagaimana jadinya nasib Sakura jika Hinata terus disini. Dengan kasar Hinata mengambil ranselnya kemudian melewati Sakura yang masih terdiam.

Hinata merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku roknya dan mencari-cari nama Playboy Uchiha di kontaknya "Moshi-moshi, Uchiha kau sedang sibuk?"

' _Tidak~ Tumben kau meneleponku, sebesar itukah rindumu padaku~?'_

Hinata memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, ia benar-benar tidak mood sekarang bahkan hanya untuk membalas rayuan Sasuke "Aku serius. Bisa kau jemput aku di sekolah? Kalau kau tidak bisa tidak ap—"

' _Tunggu aku 5 menit lagi. Sepertinya kau mengalami sesuatu yang buruk di sekolah.'_

Tuut... tuut... tuuut...

Sambungan telepon di putuskan oleh Sasuke, dahi Hinata berkerut bagaimana Playboy Uchiha itu tahu ia sedang badmood? Akh, seandainya kau tahu Hinata kalau setiap saat bungsu Uchiha itu selalu memperhatikanmu bahkan tanpa kau sadari. Dan ucapan Sasuke benar saja, dalam waktu lima menit pemuda itu sudah datang dengan motor besar yang biasanya digunakan untuk sepasang kekasih. Mengambil helm yang diberikan Sasuke kemudian menaiki motor Sasuke "Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman hiburan?" Hinata mengangguk lemah. Perasaan marah, kesal, kasihan, bingung terus memenuhi pikirannya, Hinata sedang kacau sekarang.

***IChikaze Kimi***

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga..." gumam Kakashi senang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru menghukum seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto, siswa baru pembuat onar yang kelebihannya dipertanyakan menurut hasil pengamatan singkat Kakashi.

"hiks... hiks..." Kenapa seperti ada yang menangis ya? pikir Kakashi. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya supaya bisa mengetahui asal sumber suara dan... Kelas XI-C! Pintu kelas tersebut sedikit terbuka, hal itu dimanfaatkan Kakashi untuk melihat siapa ya—"Haruno-san?" gumamnya. Gadis itu menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antar kedua lutut dengan bahu yang bergetar. Sedikit ragu, Kakashi membuka lebar pintu kelas kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Gadis Haruno tersebut "Haruno-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sakura menoleh dan... Astaga! Kedua matanya sudah sedikit membengkak "Kakashi-sensei hiks..." lirihnya pelan. Reflek, Kakashi menepuk pelan bahu Sakura—

BRUK

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu melebarkan onyx nya menyadari kalau Sakura... MEMELUKNYA?! "Haruno, jaga sikapmu." tegas Kakashi. Tapi bukannya melepas pelukan, Sakura malah terisak 'APA YANG GADIS INI LAKUKAN SIHH!' inner Kakashi. Tentu saja Kakashi khawatir, bisa-bisa ia kehilangan pekerjaan kalau tertangkap basah berpelukan dengan siswi sekolah. Lima menit terisak dalam pelukan Kakashi akhirnya Sakura melepas pelukannya "Arigatou sensei... Karena sudah membantuku Sensei." Menegakkan tubuhnya dan sedikit bungkuk.

"…"

"S-sensei?"

"Ayo ikut denganku... Walaupun aku bukan sensei di bidang Psikologi tapi aku sedikit mempelajari ilmu itu, mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Iris zambrud Sakura melebar sesaat lalu gadis pecinta soda itu mengangguk patuh. Mereka duduk di taman dekat sekolah, untungnya di taman itu tidak ada warga sekolah "Bisa kau jelaskan masalahmu? Jika malu ceritakan secara ringkas saja."

Semburat sewarna rambut Sakura tercetak jelas di wajahnya "E-euum, Aku dan Sasuke-kun bersahabat lalu aku menyukainya dan kami berpacaran. Bodohnya aku mudah terpengaruh omongan temanku dan hubungan kami renggang, dalam satu kejadian seniorku datang menolongku lalu kami dekat dan berpacaran. Saat kami akan merayakan anniversary kekasihnya datang dan mengamuk, memberitahuku kalau seniorku itu playboy brengsek. Sasuke-kun tahu dan memutuskan hubungan denganku." Kakashi mengangguk mengerti. Masalah yang biasa terjadi pada masa-masa remaja, Kakashi rasa ia bisa mengatasi masalah seperti ini.

"Ya sudah kau jelaskan yang sebenarnya saja, selesai 'kan?" balas Kakashi enteng. Sakura menghela napas kasar sambil memutar kedua iris zambrud nya bosan, sepertinya ia harus jelaskan secara rinci "Ck, aku beratus kali melakukannya sensei. Begini, Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami tapi Sasuke-kun menyukai perempuan lain. Aku tahu perempuan itu bukan pacarnya tapi aku juga tahu kalau ia menyukai Sasuke-kun."

"Padahal gadis itu tidaklah lembut dan anggun, ku akui ia cantik tapi kelakuannya sangat kasar bahkan setiap mendekatinya Sasuke-kun selalu dipenuhi lebam. Yang aku bingungkan kenapa Sasuke-kun tak pernah menyerah?!" jelas Sakura menumpahkan semua yang sudah lama ia pendam. Kakashi tahu siapa gadis yang Sakura maksud, pasti gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata "kalau begitu... Artinya Sasuke tidak menyukainya, Sakura."

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat "Lalu?"

"Tapi mencintainya, sebuah perasaan yang bisa membuatmu melakukan sesuatu diluar akal sehat." Senyuman tipis tergores di wajah Kakashi, tatapan matanya menjadi sedikit sendu. Tentu saja karena ia pernah mengalami hal yang sama, Yuuhi Kurenai mencintai Sarutobi Asuma kenalannya. Perih namun jika orang yang kau cintai bahagia? Maka kita sebagai pihak yang mencintai juga harus bahagia... 'kan? Sakura tertegun mendengar penuturan Kakashi.

Cinta?

"Tapi aku juga mencintainya sensei!" sergah Sakura tidak terima. Dia juga mencintai Sasuke tapi kenapa dia harus berada di pihak yang dirugikan? Sakura lah yang terlebih dahulu mencintai Sasuke tapi kenapa harus gadis indigo itu yang mendapatkan cintanya? Dia yang terluka tapi... Kenapa Hinata yang bisa mendapatkan perhatian pemuda raven itu? Semuanya sangat tidak adil "Sakura, dari kisahmu aku tahu kalau gadis itu lebih terluka daripada kau... Kekasihnya selingkuh dan Sasuke adalah pengobat hatinya, semuanya adil Sakura. Sasuke dan gadis itu sama-sama terluka karena perbuatan orang lain tapi kau terluka karena perbuatanmu." jelas Kakashi, gadis pink itu sedikit tersentak.

Tes...

Setetes liquid bening jatuh menuruni pipi porselen Sakura disertai senyuman pahit "Aku.. mencintai Sasuke-kun dan begitu juga sebaliknya! Gadis itu lah penganggu yang membuat Sasuke-kun tidak mencintai ku lagi sensei! Gadis itu!" raung Sakura. Kakashi menghela napas lelah, sangat egois layaknya remaja pada umumnya namun mau tidak mau Sakura harus bisa menerima kenyataan bukan? "Bagaimanapun kau tidak akan bisa mengelak dari takdir, Sakura... Walaupun kau memiliki seribu alasan, itu tidak akan mengubah takdirmu." Gadis Haruno itu tertegun. Ya, ini memang takdir... Dia lupa satu hal yang sangat menentukan semuanya yaitu Takdir.

Terdiam beberapa saat akhirnya Sakura berdiri dan menghadap Kakashi dengan senyuman... tulus "Arigatou sensei karena sudah menyadarkanku... Aku akan meluruskan semuanya." Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai penghormatan. Kakashi mengangguk pelan "Ya, baguslah kalau begitu." Pemuda dari keluarga Hatake itu ikut bangkit, menepuk pelan bahu gadis tersebut, lalu berjalan pergi dengan santai. Tak menyadari semburat sewarna rambut gadis itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, dengan cepat Sakura bergegas menuju kediaman Uchiha untuk... Menyelesaikan semuanya.

***IChikaze Kimi***

 _From : Hime~_

 _Arigatou sudah membawaku ke tempat hiburan, Uchiha. Tidak usah dibalas, aku sudah tidur!_

"Dasar tsundere." gumam Sasuke setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Hinata. Mungkin Kami-sama mulai tertarik untuk menolongnya karena buktinya Sasuke dan Hinata sudah mulai dekat, keinginan untuk menggoda Hinata lagi-lagi terlintas di benaknya. Dengan lihai Sasuke mengetik :

 _To : Hime~_

 _Kau sudah 2 kali berterima kasih padaku~ Aku senang tapi aku ingin balasan terima kasih berupa ciuman~ Di pipi boleh apalagi di bibir :* Aku tahu kau belum tidur, Hime~_

Sasuke langsung menekan tombol 'send' sembari terkikik geli membayangkan wajah Hinata yang blushing dan juga reaksi melihat balasan darinya. Tak lama, Hinata kembali membalas :

 _From : Hime~_

 _Enyahlah kau Uchiha! Ku tarik semua ucapan terima kasih ku! Besok ku bunuh kau besok di sekolah!_

Playboy itu berhasil telak membuat Hinata marah, hoho pasti wajah Hinata sangat merah sekarang seperti buah tomat kesukaannya. Ia kembali mengetik balasan untuk Hinata—

Clekk

"Sumimasen Sasuke-sama, Haruno Ojou-san menunggu anda." Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, terdiam sesaat kemudian menggumamkan 'Hn' tanda ia menerima kedatangan Sakura. Pelayan itu membungkuk dan berjalan mundur kemudian kembali menutup pintu kamar Sasuke, memberikan bungsu Uchiha itu waktu karena seisi mansion Uchiha tahu rengangnya hubungan sang tuan muda dengan anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno.

Butuh waktu 5 menit sebelum Sasuke benar-benar yakin bisa menemui Sakura, secara perlahan dan elegan pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga-tangga. Onyx kelamnya sudah bisa menangkap siluet gadis pink itu "Untuk apa kau kesini, Sakura..." ucap Sasuke dingin, yang ditanya hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa "Aku ingin bicara penting denganmu."—

***IChikaze Kimi***

Jari-jemari Hinata terus mengetuk pelan meja, iris amethyst nya bergerak gelisah menunggu seseorang 'Kenapa si Uchiha itu tidak masuk sekolaj?' inner nya cemas. Semalam Sasuke tidak membalas pesan Hinata lalu tiba-tiba meneleponnya dengan nada bicara yang serius kalau ia tidak bisa masuk sekolah dan Hinata tidak usah menjenguknya.

Entahlah, setelah semalam dapat pencerahan dari Neji sekarang Hinata mulai memberanikan diri untuk jujur tidak hanya pada orang lain tapi juga terhadap dirinya sendiri "Ugh! Kenapa aku jadi khawatir pada Uchiha itu sih?!" gumamnya kesal. Apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada playboy itu ya? Hinata menggeleng cepat menepis semua pikiran buruknya.

Krriet

Suara pintu kelas terbuka membuat Hinata bangkit dari kursinya, mengira orang yang membuka adalah Sasuke "Sa... kura?" Gadis pinky itu tersenyum tipis sedangkan Hinata kebingungan. Tumben sekali ia tersenyum pada Hinata? Atau jangan-jangan alasan Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah adalah tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya karena hubungannya dengan Sakura sudah... membaik? "Ohayou Hinata, mencari Sasuke-kun ya?"

Hinata menatap tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Sakura "Tidak, untuk apa aku mencari playboy sialan yang terkutuk itu? Cih, membuang waktu."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya! Ck, untuk apa kau menemui ku?!" balas Hinata mengintimidasi.

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya "Jangan menatapku seperti itu... Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan Sasuke-kun padamu saja kok."

Sulung Hyuuga itu kembali duduk disertai helaan napas, untungnya dia sedang tidak mood untuk marah kalau tidak habislah nyawa gadis Haruno di hadapannya ini "Sudah kubilang, walaupun Uchiha itu playboy sialan dan terkutuk tapi dia manusia bukan barang pinky! Tidak cukupkah tamparan dariku kemarin?" Memijit pangkal hidungbya pelan, Hinata bangkit dan menepuk pelan pundak Sakura "Aku sarankan, pergilah sebelum aku badmood dan membunuhmu pinky..."

"Sebenarnya aku lebih baik mati berkali-kali daripada harus menyerahkan Sasuke-kun padamu~ Sayangnya Kami-sama tidak mengizinkan, nah aku pergi dulu ya! Jangan lupa pesanku atau Sasuke-kun akan kurebut. Jaa ne Hinata~" Oke, ini semakin tidak beres saja. Apakah doa Hinata supaya Sakura jadi gila terkabul? Dan supaya Sasuke berhenti menganggunya juga terkabul? Sepertinya bukan itu, tapi kenapa semua jadi terasa aneh? Atau jangan-jangan ini balasan dari Kami-sama karena dia suka memukuli Sasuke, Neji, dan menampar Sakura?! Semoga saja tidak.

Pusing memikirkan keanehan yang terjadi, Hinata memilih keluar kelas untuk menghirup udara segar dan mencari kedua sahabatnya yang sering menghilang akhir-akhir ini "Kami-sama, apakah ini tanda-tanda kiamat ya?" gumam Hinata. Lama mencari tapi kedua sahabatnya tidak muncul-muncul, hah beginilah akibat berbeda kelas.

TETT... TETT... TETT...

"Akh! Sial!" Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas, pelajaran pertama adalah Bimbingan Konseling. Dan yang mengajar adalah guru killer, oh Hinata masih tidak mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena menghajar sensei BP. Untung saja ia masuk tepat waktu, tak lama seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan kerutan di matanya datang memasuki kelas. Seisi kelas mulai berisik karena sensei baru ini "Ohayou minna, mulai hari ini aku Itachi adalah sensei Bimbingan Konseling, sekarang ambil selembar kertas."

"Ha'i sensei." seru seisi kelas. Keanehan apalagi yang telah Kami-sama berikan untuk Hinata kali ini? Setelah itu Itachi-sensei menyuruh mereka menulis salah satu nama orang yang paling mereka benci di sekolah beserta biodata diri yang diketahui. Mantap sekali, Hinata tidak tahu ingin menulis nama siapa. Apakah harus si playboy itu? Tapi dia tidak membencinya hanya kesal saja... Mengangkat kedua bahunya, Hinata akhirnya menulis nama Sasuke hitung-hitung dia tidak masuk sekolah dan ini adalah balasan dari kejahilannya yang sudah mencium pipi Hinata sembarangan.

Sumpah sudah 15 menit telinga Hinata sangat panas mendengar para fansgirl Sasuke yang menyatakan kalau mereka membenci dirinya, Hinata berharap setelah ini gilirannya untuk balas dendam "Hyuuga Hinata." Gotcha! Dengan semangat Hinata maju ke depan disertai tatapan menyeramkan yang membuat para fansgirl Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"Nama orang yang paling kubenci adalah... Uchiha Sasuke—"

"Tidak! Dasar jelek!"

"Kau gila ya?!"

Hahaha, kelihatannya usahamu berhasil Hinata... Itachi-sensei mengisyaratkan supaya seisi kelas diam dan supaya Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya "Aku tak tahu banyak tentangnya, yang kutahu dia lahir di Jepang dan berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. Makanan kesukaannya sepertinya tomat karena aku sering menaruh racun pada tomat dan ia memakannya dengan lahap." Sumpah, seisi kelas langsung berkeringat dingin tak terkecuali Itachi-sensei.

"Minuman kesukaannya aku tak tahu, ku akui dia pintar dan multi-talenta tapi dia itu PLAYBOY! Sudah banyak perempuan bodoh yang tertipu pesonanya, bagusnya aku tidak! Hobinya adalah menganggu hidupku padahal sudah beberapa kali aku hampir membunuhnya, dia kelas XI-C tapi sekarang tidak masuk dan aku sangat bersyukur! Oh ya, panggilan sayang dariku untuknya adalah PLAYBOY SIALAN YANG TERKUTUK! atau PLAYBOY BRENGSEK!" Glek. Seisi kelas langsung sunyi tak terkecuali Itachi-sensei yang menatap horror Hinata bahkan para fansgirl Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan buku karena ketakutan "Saya boleh duduk, sensei?"

"Ee-eeum t-tunggu dulu! Kau bilang dia tidak masuk sekolah?"

Hinata mengangguk semangat, oh betapa bencinya Hinata terhadap Sasuke "Lalu orang di belakangmu siapa?" Gadis berambut indigo itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke bersandar santai di dinding sambil bersiul, tentu saja Hinata terkejut tapi ia apat mengendalikannya "Oh kau Uchiha, baguslah kau masuk... Kukira sebentar lagi kiamat karena seorang playboy sepertimu bisa sakit."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku hime~?"

Mata Hinata menyipit tidak suka "Never, teruslah bermimpi Uchiha." Kemudian hendak berbalik melanglahkan kakinya menuju kursinya tapi—

Set

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan memeluknya erat dan lagi-lagi jantung Hinata berdetak abnormal untuk kesekian kalinya "U-uchiha! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sulung Hyuuga itu mencoba menggerakkan tangannya mendorong dada bidang Sasuke, naas entah kenapa Hinata kehilangan tenaga. Sial "Hyuuga Hinata, kurasa sudah ribuan kali aku mengatakannya... Aku sangat menyukaimu akh mungkin sebentar lagi berubah jadi cinta. Kau mau 'kan?" Para fansgirl Sasuke tentu saja sudah menjerit ria, minus mereka para siswa bersiul dan berteriak supaya Hinata menerima. Sakura pun ikut tersenyum dan berteriak supaya Hinata menerima, tanpa di sadari sang sensei Hatake Kakashi menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Hinata sempat terdiam kemudian mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sasuke "Hah, aku juga menyukaimu Uchiha tapi pertama kau harus membantuku melupakan masa lalu yang suram itu." bisiknya.

"Kurasa sudah sejak dulu aku melakukannya, hime~" balas Sasuke seraya memeluk erat Hinata. Sebagian guru yang melihat hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah dan para siswa? Jangan ditanya, fansgirl Sasuke masih menjerit tidak terima dan diluar fansgirl ada yang bersiul dan menggoda pasangan baru ini. Walaupun sedikit menyeramkan, setidaknya Hinata bukan gadis yang munafik dan dia sangat hebat bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke tergila-gila padanya, seperti itulah pemikiran Uchiha Itachi sang sensei BK sekaligus anniki dari Sasuke.

Ya, pada akhirnya sebuah usaha selalu membuahkan hasil...

Usaha Sasuke untuk meluluhkan hati Hinata

Usaha Hinata untuk melupakan masa lalu

Dan... usaha Neji untuk merelakan sang imouto...

 **T.A.M.A.T**

 **(Tentu Aja Masih Ada Tambahan)**

* * *

 **Omake :**

* * *

Butuh waktu 5 menit sebelum Sasuke benar-benar yakin bisa menemui Sakura, secara perlahan dan elegan pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga-tangga. Onyx kelamnya sudah bisa menangkap siluet gadis pink itu "Untuk apa kau kesini, Sakura..." ucap Sasuke dingin, yang ditanya hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa "Aku ingin bicara penting denganmu."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat seolah mencoba percaya diri walaupun jantungnya terus berdegup tidak karuan "Aku... Ingin minta maaf karena perlakuanku dulu. Aku tidak meminta supaya kita kembali berpacaran tapi aku ingin persahabatan kita tidak putus, Sasuke-kun." Sorot mata Sakura sangat jelas sekali menunjukkan kalau ia serius, Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Hah, tentu saja persahabatan kita tidak akan putus Sakura. Aku hanya memberimu waktu supaya kau sadar."

Gadis pink itu terkejut bukan kepalang "Benarkah?!" Dibalas anggukan santai dari Sasuke. Kalau begitu untuk apa Sasuke berpura-pura pacaran dengan Hinata waktu di bandara? "Lalu... Waktu di bandara?"

"Oh, itu salah satu cara yang kugunakan supaya bisa dekat dengan Hinata..." balas Sasuke enteng dan bantal sofa pun terlempar mengenai wajahnya, Sakura tertawa geli mendengarnya. Memang dari dulu Sasuke tidak pernah berubah, sangat nekat sekali. Akhirnya selama lebih dari 1 jam dihabiskan mereka berdua untuk bersenda gurau bersama, sayangnya Naruto sedang dihukum Kushina karena berbuat ulah di sekolah "Kapan kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya ribuan kali, Sakura."

"Hei! Kau tahu maksudku 'kan?"

"Ya, besok. Kebetulan juga besok hari pertama Itachi bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah, aku sudah meminta bantuannya." Sasuke berseringai menunggu hari esok, penentuan hasil dari segala usaha yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini 'Oyasumi, Hime~' inner Sasuke.

 **~~ FINISHED DENGAN GAJE NYA~~**

* * *

 **A/N.:**

Hai minna~ #plakplakplak Huwaa... gomen baru update T.T lagi-lagi aku ingkar janji, Kimi benar-benar minta maaf T.T Butuh waktu seminggu bagi Kimi untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini ditambah kuota habis maka lengkaplah sudah paket ingkar janji(?) Arigatou bagi yang sudah membaca fict ini, mem fav/follow, maupun silent readers... **Kimi berencana buat sekuel ini tapi bukan Sasuhina, antara KakaSaku dan ItaSaku :3 pair favorite Kimi setelah SasuHina.** Menurut readers cocokya yang mana? Atau readers punya pendapat sendiri? Silahkan review, pendapat para readers sangat Kimi butuhkan :') Ini balasan review nya minna :

 **Onyx Dark Blue :** Hee? omg kenapa? fict Kimi jelek? Bikin muntah-muntah? #dibakarOnyxDarkBlue hehehe semoga tidak mengecewakan.

 **Nurul851 :** Ha'i arigatou atas sarannya Nurul-san... Ya, semua dugaanmu benar kok^^ Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan~

 **Ethernal Drem Chowz :** #pundung akh, Kimi tidak anggap flame kok^^ Cuma merasa geli aja ternyata aku belum terlalu pandai buat fict HAHAHAHA #plakplakplak ano, trus chap ini bagaimana senpai? mendingan kah?

 **Arcan'sGirl :** Iya, aku ngambil dari judul lagu :3 Aku sengaja bikin Sasuke playboy soalnya gak tau suka banget Sasuke versi RTN :3

 **Mikazuki :** Hee?! Serius suka fict ku? hiks... Aku terhura #plakk Ini udah lanjut^^

 **NoveHime :** Iya, ini udah lanjut~ Douita ne^^

 **Karuta :** Di chap ini bagaimana? apakah sudah mendingan?^^ Aku juga suka kamu(?) #dilemparbatu

Oh ya, Happy Belated Birthday Sasuke~ Aku cuma berharap Masashi Kishimoto mengubah model rambutmu jadi pantat ayam lagi di Naruto Gaiden :3

Akhir Bacot,

 **Mind To Review, Minna?^^**


End file.
